Greet a New Pal
by Dillpickle Sims
Summary: Frisk falls into the underground, and a certain skeleton starts feeling strange things for her. (Sans x Frisk)


Greet a new pal

Chapter one

Hi, readers! My name is Dylan, and this is my first fanfiction on this website, so gimme some slack because it's not gonna be the best. My top ship and the ship that this story is based around is Frans, so if you don't ship it, then why are you reading this? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

Frisk stood right in front of the ruins. She was torn on whether she wanted to turn back to the comfort and safety of Toriel's home, or walk over the threshold and into the unknown world that was right before her. But her curiosity finally won her over, and she trudged forth. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, she saw a snow covered sign that simply read, "This way to Snowdin." . She was slightly confused, wondering what on earth Snowdin was. However, she shrugged off her thoughts, and walked along.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus left their house feeling high spirited. "Today's the day, Sans, I can feel it. Today, we are going to find a human." Papyrus said. "Whatever you say, bro. I mean, you're the expert." Sans said. "Well, I am training to join the royal guard, so I have been practicing my puzzles." Papyrus said proudly. "Alright Sans, I'm going to go prepare my puzzles, and you can look out for humans." Papyrus said. "You got it, bro." Sans said. "And no dozing off!" Papyrus shouted back at Sans. "Don't worry, Paps, I'll be fine." Sans said.

So, they both went off in separate ways with different things on their minds. Sans found a good bush to hide behind and watch for humans. But, being the lazy skeleton that he was, he sat down and was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden…. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ Footsteps. Sans shot up and started scanning the horizon. He saw a young girl, with a baggy blue sweater with two purple stripes across the chest. She had jean shorts, and ankle high brown boots. He started creeping towards her, his bright blue heart, for some reason, beating faster than usual.

But, not wanting to scare the girl, he decided to teleport. As soon as he did, the girl turned around, almost whacking Sans in the face with her hair. "Don't be scared, ki-." Sans began to say, but stopped once she turned around. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he felt his face flash blue. She had beautiful, chestnut brown hair that extended just past her shoulders. She had large, glistening hazel eyes, and thin, pink lips. She had a heart pendant on a chain around her neck. She was very pale and skinny, and looked slightly sick. Sans was immediately smitten. _Dang, she's so pretty._ Sans thought.

She looked terrified. "Um, h-hey kiddo! No need to be afraid, I-I'm not gonna hurt ya." Sans said. _Jeez, why is this so difficult? Am I blushing? I hope not. Get a hold of yourself Sans, introduce yourself, you nervous wreck of a skeleton. Heck, I can't even think of a pun!_ He thought to himself. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." he said. Her eyes shifted from the ground to meet his. _Gosh, her eyes are making me feel all tingly. Why do I feel like this?_ Sans thought. "I'm Frisk." she said. _Oh crap, her voice is like silk. And what a pretty name._ He thought.

"So, what brings you to Snowdin?" Sans asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Oh, well, I just was wandering around and I stumbled upon this place." she said, biting her lip. _Oh, don't do that to me kid, you're making me feel even more awkward._ Sans thought, watching her bite her lip, blushing bright blue. "Um, my brother's probably waiting for me, he's a human hunting fanatic, but he won't hurt ya." Sans said. "Would you like to join me?" Sans asked politely. Frisk started to warm up to him. "Gladly."

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I will be writing more chapters in the near future, so if you like this story, then you're in luck. Well, that's it! Hufflepuff out!

Hi, readers! I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter of my story! This is when Frisk first meets Papyrus and he senses that something is going on between her and Sans. Please make sure to comment, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Greet a new pal

Chapter two

So, Sans and Frisk started walking through the forest. Frisk was still a little bit unsure about Sans, so she kept her stare on the ground. But Sans couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She must have felt his gaze on her, because she looked up from the ground and at Sans, whose face was glowing blue with embarrassment. He quickly averted his stare to the ground, but he could still see Frisk out of the corner of his eye, and he saw that she was smiling. _She's probably smiling at my embarrassment,_ Sans thought. _But she has a beautiful smile….dangit, Sans, you're letting yourself fall for her, what the heck do you think you're doing? But who am I kidding, I can't look away from her!_ He thought.

"You seem a bit flustered." Frisk said. Sans tried to hide his embarrassment, but he failed. Frisk giggled at his failed attempt to cover his face. Sans was blushing so much, Frisk swore that she saw steam rising off of his face, and he was sweating. "Um, are you ok, Sans?" Frisk asked. _She said my name!_ Sans thought. "Um, y-yeah, I'm totally fine, yeah, uh, d-don't worry about me, I'm, uh, I-I'm fine, yeah, fine." Sans said, still blushing. Frisk looked at him like she didn't believe him. "Alright, whatever you say, buddy." Frisk said.

"Did you just call me buddy?" Sans asked Frisk. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to, well…." Frisk said, trailing off. "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You can call me whatever you want." Sans said, smiling. They both paused for a moment. "I like your smile." Frisk said to Sans. Sans blushed. "Thanks, kid." Sans said. Frisk smiled. Sans noticed that Frisk was shivering.

"You cold, kid?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "Don't worry, here." Sans said, taking off his jacket. He gave his jacket to Frisk. Frisk thanked Sans. "Don't mention it, kiddo. Oh, and what do you know? There's my brother." Sans said. Papyrus saw Sans, and he also saw Frisk. Papyrus was shocked. "Hey, bro, I, uh, found a, um…." Sans said trailing off. "A HUMAN!" Papyrus said, freaking out. But, Papyrus noticed that Sans was shifting awkwardly in the snow, and that he was blushing, and that he was scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to go prepare my puzzles, you wait here." Papyrus said, running off, thrilled, but still a bit suspicious about Sans' behavior. Sans and Frisk were waiting for Papyrus to return. "Are the puzzles hard?" Frisk asked concerned. "Not usually. He's not very good at preparing puzzles, he underestimates what humans can do." Sans said, chuckling. They just kind of stood there, in the snow, awkwardly, not knowing what was on either person's mind.

I hope that you guys liked that chapter! I will be writing more stuff, and I might be writing some Harry Potter fanfics soon. (I'm a Harry x Hermione shipper, by the way). Also sorry if there were spelling errors, I can't spell. I english good.


End file.
